


Меня волнует твой голос

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку нужно, чтобы Джон проконсультировал его на месте преступления, но тот не может уйти с работы. Шерлок решает сделать это по телефону, но в конце концов возбуждается от данного действа.





	Меня волнует твой голос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Voice Moves Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358816) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Нахмурившись, Джон с тоской смотрит на бланки, которые лежат перед ним. Пришло время квартальных отчётов, и все врачи обязаны заполнить эти документы. Джон знает об административной стороне медицины не так уж много, но тридцать пять страниц − это слишком. И ведь это − только один из трёх отчётов. Джон буквально чувствует, как его мозг в знак протеста атрофируется. Он благодарит небеса, когда звонит мобильный.

− Привет.

− Джон, мне нужна твоя помощь. − Голос Шерлок взволнованный, и это может означать только одно. − У тебя прямо сейчас есть пациент?

− Нет, но я правда очень занят. Ты звонишь насчёт дела?

− Да, но сразу признаюсь, оно не сложное. Однако мне не помешали бы экспертные знания в одной или двух областях. Ты можешь уйти?

Джон смотрит на часы. Сейчас − половина первого, четверо из шести врачей обедают и будут отсутствовать, по крайней мере, ещё не меньше сорока минут. Джон испытывает желание просто встать и уйти, но было бы несправедливо оставить доктора Стивенса совершенно одного.

− Не сейчас. Может быть, через час?

− Но, Джон, я на месте преступления.

− Я не могу уйти, Шерлок.

− То, что я − твой бойфренд, не предоставляет мне привилегии? − в голосе Шерлока слышится раздражение.

− Дома − да, но от своих обязанностей я не могу уклониться даже ради тебя.

− Но через час Андерсон загрязнит моё место преступления.

Джон пытается не рассмеяться над сменой ролей и качает головой.

− Сожалею, Шерлок, но я ничего не могу сделать.

Шерлок замолкает, и Джон почти может почувствовать, что тот думает по этому поводу. Услышав, как Шерлок вздыхает, он готовится к следующей волне аргументов.

− Джон, твой ноутбук с тобой?

Джон моргает. Он не ожидал такого вопроса.

− Хмм... да, со мной. А что?

− Я отправил бы фотографии со своего телефона тебе на почту, а ты мог бы на них посмотреть. Как ты думаешь, ты смог бы мне помочь, посмотрев на фотографии?

− Я готов попробовать. Это − превосходная идея, Шерлок.

− Хорошо. Я перезвоню тебе, когда отправлю фотографии.

Двадцать минут и пять вопросов спустя телефон Джона снова оживает.

− Ну, я их отправил, − докладывает Шерлок вместо приветствия.

− Позволь мне проверить почту. − Открыв почту, Джон удивлённо моргает, когда видит размер файла. − Сколько снимков ты прислал?

− Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было полное представление.

Найдя нужное приложение, Джон начинает просматривать фотографии.

− Ну, что ты хочешь от меня? − спрашивает Джон.

− Ты посмотрел на фотографии с телом?

− Я смотрю прямо сейчас.

− Ты можешь определить причину смерти?

− По фотографиям? − Джон пытается сделать всё, чтобы Шерлок не заметил недоверия в его голосе.

− Подумай, Джон. Используй свою медицинскую подготовку. Посмотри повнимательней. Расскажи мне, что ты видишь.

Джон качает головой. Это абсурдно. Но ведь с Шерлоком большинство вещей кажется абсурдными; по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не попробуешь. Вздохнув, он изучает первую фотографию.

− Цвет. Лицо бледнее, чем руки. И губы синие. Посмотри на кожу лба и вокруг глаз, видишь, у него петехии*, маленькие красные пятнышки? Они появляются от разрывов мелких кровеносных сосудов. − Джон переходит к следующему снимку. − В глазах − кровоизлияния, а на шее − следы от связывания. Если бы я должен был выбрать причину смерти, то выбрал бы удушение.

− Очень хорошо, Джон. − Голос Шерлока кажется немного хриплым, но Джон это игнорирует.

− Ты знаешь, чем он был задушен? Следы выглядят знакомыми, но я не могу вспомнить, откуда.

− Я не уверен, − отвечает Шерлок, не скрывая раздражения в голосе. − Я надеялся, что ты сможешь мне об этом сказать.

− Это − ремень, − говорит Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы разглядеть снимок. − Но намного шире, чем большинство тех, что я видел.

− Это меня и смущает, − объясняет Шерлок. − Он не может быть от сумочки или чемодана. Я думал, что от рюкзака, но это не так. Но выглядит знакомым.

Взглянув на фото поближе, Джон хмурится. Что-то не даёт ему покоя. Он видел такую травму прежде, но не может вспомнить, где.

− ...поэтому, ты видишь, почему я спрашиваю. − Голос Шерлока пробивается сквозь мысли Джона.

− Прости?

− Что-то не так, Джон?

− Нет. Это просто... я видел подобное прежде. Я знаю, что это так. Я просто не могу вспомнить.

− Сфокусируйся, Джон, − просит Шерлок, − закрой глаза.

− Как это поможет мне вспомнить?

− Просто сделай это, − Шерлок вздыхает. − Ну, ты вспомнил, где ты это видел?

− Я... я понятия не имею, Шерлок.

− Картинка перед тобой. Что за комнату ты видишь?

Джон снова хмурится, сосредотачиваясь на картинке перед глазами. Он находится в комнате со столом... здесь есть плитка и стекло... он стоит рядом с... Майком? С правой стороны − другие люди. На столе − тело, а рядом стоит мужчина...

− Медицинская школа, − внезапно говорит Джон. − Я в Бартсе... передо мной − труп.

− Очень хорошо, − хвалит Шерлок. − Что ещё ты помнишь?

− Я... − замолчав, Джон следует за своими воспоминаниями.

_Обратите внимание на кровоподтёки на груди. Он попал в автокатастрофу, и это − хороший шанс для вас увидеть трупные пятна и то, как гематомы выглядят после смерти._

Джон сосредотачивается на ушибах на груди того человека, точно таких же, как на горле жертвы. Автокатастрофа... ушибы...

− О, Боже, это − ремень безопасности, − восклицает Джон, открыв глаза.

− Прости? − говорит Шерлок.

− Посмотри на него. Это − ремень безопасности в автомобиле.

− Так вот где я это видел, − Шерлок взволнован. Джон слышит его учащённое дыхание. − Ты − гений, Джон.

− Нет, просто у меня есть опыт. Что-то ещё?

− Ты мог бы посмотреть на фотографию переулка, где было найдено тело? Мне нужно, чтобы ты перепроверил меня.

− С каких это пор тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы тебя перепроверить?

− Так как мои выводы противоречат друг другу, − недовольно признаётся Шерлок.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Ты видишь, как тело прислонилось к стене?

− Да.

− Мы знаем, что его туда положили. Очевидно, что он был задушен не там, так как человек, который его убил, стоял за ним.

− Да.

− Единственная грязь на его пальто из этого переулка. Но пальто чужое, так что не обязательно, что это что-то означает.

− Чужое?

− Приглядись, оно не подходит ему по плечам... и посмотри на его длину. Пальто принадлежит более высокому и более худому человеку. Его, вероятно, набросили на него уже в переулке, чтобы скрыть, где он.

− И где же противоречие?

− Посмотри на его брюки, Джон. Они от того же дизайнера, что и пальто, но были, очевидно, приобретены именно для этого человека, поскольку идеально ему подходят.

− И что из этого следует? − спрашивает Джон.

− То, что пальто и брюки были куплены одним и тем же человеком, но не жертвой, иначе пальто подходило бы по размеру.

− И что это тебе говорит?

− То, что человек, который его убил, купил, по крайней мере, часть его одежды.

− Может быть подруга? Или бойфренд?

− Нет, − твёрдо говорит Шерлок. − Романтический партнёр, который знает размер брюк, не купил бы такое пальто. Ты никогда не купил бы настолько неподходящее мне по размеру пальто.

− Я думаю, что то же самое можно сказать и о родственниках, − говорит Джон, наморщив лоб. − Итак, я думаю, что мы решили, что пальто не его, но вот брюки... Кто купил ему брюки, но при этом не был романтически к нему привязан?

− Да, кто... − говорит Шерлок. Наступает пауза, и Джон слышит, как тот дышит. − Джон, вот именно.

− Что?

− При каких обстоятельствах ты купил бы для совершенно незнакомого человека одежду?

− Я не знаю.

− Ты знаешь. У тебя есть в лаборатории халат, который ты не покупал.

− Да, но он для работы, Шерлок.

− Точно.

− Ты хочешь сказать, что брюки − часть униформы?

− Она куплена работодателем, который приобрёл пальто от того же дизайнера для себя.

− Это великолепно, Шерлок.

− Спасибо, Джон, − голос Шерлока стал ниже, более глубоким и более хриплым. − Ты помог мне добраться сюда, и я это ценю.

− Итак, что мы знаем? − спрашивает Джон.

− Этот человек был задушен ремнём безопасности работодателя. Его работодатель − состоятельный человек.

− Как мы это узнали?

− Посмотри на пальто, Джон. Это − мужское пальто от довольно престижного бренда. Как и брюки. Если ты собираешься потратить так много на униформу для своего сотрудника, у тебя должны быть деньги.

− В чём заключалась его работа для работодателя?

− Я... подожди, Джон, посмотри на его правую руку.

− Да?

− Он часто использует руки, но не для ручного труда, например такого, как садоводство. Ты видишь более грубую кожу не тыльной стороны рук, а ладоней? И посмотри на заднюю поверхность его брюк.

Джон открывает другую фотографию, ту, где видит это место на брюках мертвеца.

− Они блестят, − говорит Джон.

− Да, но посмотри, где. Задница и задние поверхности бёдер... будто он скользит по чему-то. Вылезая и садясь в транспортное средство, скорее всего. Прибавь к этому его руки и то, что использовался ремень безопасности, чтобы его убить, и мы получим шофёра.

− Шерлок, это удивительно. − Джон улыбается. − Ну, что всё это нам говорит?

− Ну, у нас есть причина смерти и подозреваемый.

− У нас есть профиль подозреваемого, − исправляет его Джон. − Но этот работодатель всё ещё без лица.

− Мы и это узнаем, − говорит Шерлок.

Джон смотрит ещё на одну фотографию тела, сделанную под другим углом, и замечает что-то между пальцами левой руки.

− Шерлок, у него что-то в левой руке?

− Я не... как же я это пропустил? Я никогда не пропускаю что-то настолько очевидное. − Джон может услышать раздражение в его голосе. − Глупый Андерсон меня отвлёк. Я думаю, что исследовал руки жертвы, когда он назвал тебя моим хозяином.

− Твоим хозяином?

− Да, он сказал «Где сегодня твой хозяин? Я удивлён, что он позволил тебе гулять без поводка».

− Ты знаешь, однажды я на самом деле причиню этому человеку боль.

− И однажды я тебе это позволю. Это − фотография, Джон.

− Что?

− Та вещь, которую держит в руке жертва. Или, по крайней мере, часть фотографии.

− Какой?

− Похоже, что это − женщина. Сейчас... − Джон слышит какой-то шорох.

− Не говори мне, что ты перемещаешь улики, − говорит Джон.

− Я и не говорю этого; ты предположил. И я положил всё обратно. Подожди секунду. Давай, проверь свою почту.

Джон воздерживается от чтения лекций Шерлоку на месте преступления и открывает почту. Он смотрит на разорванную фотографию женщины... её кто-то обнимает за плечи. Она улыбается в камеру, и похоже, что она выглядит так, будто разговаривает с человеком рядом.

− Джон, посмотри на руку на её плечах.

− И что?

− Это − то же пальто, которое на жертве. Но оно соответствует по размеру руке, поэтому это, должно быть, владелец пальто.

− Но почему там только часть фотографии?

− Кто-то, должно быть, вырвал её из его руки. Но поскольку оставлена часть снимка, этот человек, должно быть, думал, что забрал всё.

− Но почему её вообще забрали?

− Это − хороший вопрос. Очевидно, этот человек не хотел, чтобы снимок кто-то увидел. Но почему?

Джон смотрит на женщину на фотографии какое-то время, а потом понимает кое-что.

− Шерлок, я её знаю.

− Знаешь?

− Ну, не то, чтобы я _знаком_ с ней лично. Я никогда с ней не встречался. Но я видел её на рекламных щитах и по телевизору. Она − известная модель.

− Правда? − Минута молчания. − Джон, ты не знаешь, были ли у неё проблемы с браком?

− Она не замужем. Я видел интервью с ней несколько недель назад. Она сказала, что даже не встречается ни с кем. Зачем тебе это?

− Я думаю, что мы раскрыли дело, − сообщает Шерлок, и Джон может услышать волнение в его голосе.

− Почему ты так говоришь?

− Посмотри на руку на плечах. Обручальное кольцо. Но у неё кольца нет, и ты говоришь, что она даже ни с кем не встречается. А теперь посмотри на её лицо и на её глаза. Что ты видишь?

− Она выглядит счастливой.

− Нет, Джон. Она более, чем счастлива. Я вижу такой взгляд каждый раз, когда ты на меня смотришь. Она любит. Человека, у которого есть жена. И данный снимок это доказывает. Убийца сделал снимок далеко от водителя. Почему же он у водителя?

Задумавшись, Джон хмурится.

− О, подожди. Шантаж.

− Точно. То, как всё произошло, говорит о том, что преступление не было обдумано заранее. Ты не планируешь убить кого-то ремнём безопасности. Угол будет неловким, когда ты оказываешься перед необходимостью сделать это в таком ограниченном пространстве. Но, если ты сидишь в своём автомобиле, и водитель угрожает обнародовать твоё дело или, по крайней мере, рассказать всё твоей жене, ты обойдёшься тем, что у тебя под рукой. Это сделано в порыве... преступление страсти.

− Но у нас всё ещё нет нашего убийцы. У нас есть только рука.

− Да, но у нас есть его подруга. Я уверен, что если полиция сообщит ей о том, что сотворил её любовник, она скажет им его имя.

− Это было впечатляюще, Шерлок. Ты сделал отличную работу.

− Возможно, я не сделал бы этого без тебя, − признаётся Шерлок, и Джон замечает, что тот снова задышал чаще. − Ты прошёл через него со мной и помог мне разложить всё по местам.

− Ты знаешь, что я всегда рад помочь. Ты собираешься рассказать всё Лестрейду?

− Минутку, − просит Шерлок, и Джон мимоходом отмечает, что его голос всё ещё взволнованный. Он решает спросить об этом Шерлока, когда они вернутся домой. − Ещё раз спасибо, Джон. Я рад, что мы смогли всё это выяснить.

− Я знал, что ты раскроешь это дело, − утверждает Джон, возвращаясь к своим документам. − Я всегда говорил, что ты великолепен.

− Джон? Ты можешь уйти с работы пораньше?

− Насколько пораньше? − встревоженно спрашивает Джон.

− Сейчас?

− Ты раскрыл преступление. Для чего я тебе теперь нужен?

− Ты уже не нужен мне здесь. Я хочу, чтобы ты встретил меня дома.

− У меня работы на пару часов, Шерлок.

− Да, но ты мне сейчас нужен дома.

− Я до бровей в документах.

− Джон.

По правде говоря, Джон пытается начать заполнять бланки. Но то, как Шерлок произносит его имя, возвращает к разговору.

− Шерлок?

− Джон. Ты. Нужен. Мне. Дома. **Сейчас**.

Джон широко распахивает глаза. О... _О_... Ну, только Шерлок может превратить консультацию на месте преступления в секс по телефону. Джон с трудом сглатывает.

− Мы были довольно медленными сегодня, к тому же, я думаю, что другие уже вернулись с ланча. Я попробую сбежать.

− Пожалуйста, сделай это. Я собираюсь всё рассказать Лестрейду, а потом встречу тебя дома. Ты не возражаешь ещё раз пробежаться по своим наблюдениям, когда мы встретимся?

− Всё для тебя, любимый, − улыбается Джон. − Увидимся.

Повесив трубку, он пытается сдержать волнение, выходя из кабинета, чтобы сказать Саре, что должен уйти пораньше.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Петехии − точечные геморрагии, имеющие округлую форму и возникающие при разрыве мелких кровеносных сосудов под кожей.


End file.
